Incinerate
by Digital Phoenix
Summary: [KairiAxel] Axel kidnaps for a reason.


A/N. Because I lost a challenge. My first lemon, dark. R&R.

Incinerate

_His hands burn like seething flames_

_Her skin, it stings; she craves the pain._

_He is trouble! Her soul thus cries_

_But she believes not these woven lies._

Kairi breathed a sigh of discontent, troubled and tired, leaning against the dirty wall of the abandoned hut on the Destiny Islands. A lone spider crawled onto her arm, and with a shriek, she flung it away with a swift jab of her elbow, sending it flying towards an adjacent wall. However, it landed with grace and crawled upwards, vanishing into a crack in the ceiling. Ants swarmed at her feet. Her throat felt dry and parched, and beads of sweat ran down the side of her forehead. She moved to stand up, but the chains around her legs prevented her from doing so, causing her to unceremoniously fall back onto the floorboards, grazing her knee. She winced as a fresh droplet of crimson emerged from the wound.

"I told you not to try escaping. 'Cause it won't happen."

A voice called smugly, bringing Kairi's attention to the doorway of the old structure. Axel stood at the doorframe, that arrogant smirk on his face, and his gaze boring into her cowering physique. The look he gave her was sharp, hard, but at the same time, his eyes sparkled haughtily like brilliant cyan gems. Kairi turned her head to avoid his stare, stifling a sob as she slammed a sneaker in protest on the ground. The smile barely falling off his lips, Axel moved with lazy steps towards the girl, crouching down in front of her.

"Don't cry."

Axel whispered softly, placing a finger gently under her chin and tilting her head up, fixing his eyes on hers. The pyro caressed her cheek lovingly, before giving her a hard slap across the face. Kairi reeled from the pain, her eyes filling with instant tears as she shot the Organization member a spiteful glare. Her cheek seared with pain. She breathed in deeply, her parched lips opened to speak, her voice trembling and cracked.

"Why do you want to do this?"

By this time, Axel had stood up, looking down at her with a hint of pretense sympathy.

"Why? Tell me, why? So that I can see Roxas again. _Simple_."

"Roxas is gone from your world." Kairi spat bitterly.

At that moment's instant, Axel whirled around in fury, and was in front of her again in a few brisk steps. Bending down, he grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her up. Kairi felt his unforgiving grip and let out a small whimper. A glistening tear streamed down her face. Axel let his other hand wipe the tear away, before leaning closer. Kairi could feel his breath on her neck. Harsh, and flaring. Turning his face towards her, his lips curved in a sinister little smile, imparting to her things better left unsaid. Placing his mouth near her ear, his other hand tightened around her shoulder as he spoke, gently. Dangerously.

"In that case...I'll have you, won't I?"

Axel murmured, sliding the hand down her shoulder and onto her bare arm, leaving a cold shudder in its wake. Kairi felt her breath hitch in her throat.

"What do you want?"

She asked, feeling powerless against him. After all, she was just a girl. And what could she hope to achieve? All she was to Axel was a bait for Sora. _Bait_. This was why Axel had kidnapped her in the first place. Kidnapped her from Twilight Town. But Sora didn't come to save her. Why? Did this mean he didn't love her any more? She knew it was all farce. Everything around her. Her captor did not even have emotions. It was all pretense. All a farce act. But she was falling for each minute of it. Why then, was she so afraid of _him_? She felt her heart skip a beat again when he replied.

"I want...you. _Kairi_."

Axel breathed. Then he noticed the cut on her knee. Wordlessly, he withdrew her hand from her arm, giving Kairi an untold sense of relief. But the uneasiness started again when he ran a gloved finger down the wound, giving her a stinging sensation that was not necessarily painful. She told herself to inhale deeply, her chest rising and falling in a strange rhythm. Even Axel could sense her discomfort. All he did was smile at her as he lowered his head to the wound. A lock of his fiery red hair tickled the bare skin of her thigh. She froze when she felt his lips against the wound. They were warm, undeniably warm. Yet there was a sense of feeling that escaped her when she first saw him. Her heart pounded faster than ever. Once he raised his head to look up at her, he saw all her mixed emotions spilling out.

"Now, did that make everything better?"

Kairi did not reply, but simply stared at him with a mix of horror and wonder. Finally, she opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. _Say it. Say it!_ She tried to reply again, but eventually settled with a curt nod, her face rife with shame. She watched his face carefully to see his reaction. Thankfully, there was nothing more than a hint of satisfaction, as Axel sat down cross-legged, his gaze unmoving. A single red eyebrow arched upwards inquisitively, his eyes roaming her features. Just as Kairi attempted to recollect her scattered thoughts, his lips descended upon hers in a kiss. There was no love, or passion. Just..._need_.

Kairi broke the connection and stared at the pyro, wide-eyed.

"N-no, this is too _fast_. I c-can't...I w-won't."

Kairi trembled, hugging her knees to her chest with both arms, shivering in the chilly night breeze that drafted in through the window. Before she knew it, Axel grabbed both her bound arms and pinned them to the wall behind her, planting tiny kisses down her neck and onto her shoulderblade. His breathing had become disturbingly irregular, like someone posessed.

"You _won't_? That's sad. Guess I'll have to do something about it."

Kairi could do nothing but watch as Axel seized the zipper of her top with his teeth and pulled it down, allowing the garment itself to fall away from her, revealing the simple, thin underlayer she wore. Releasing her arms, he let them fall limply to the dusty ground before pulling violently at the underlayer, causing a loud ripping sound to echo through the desolate hut. Tossing the torn garment away, he paused and allowed his eyes to roam the entire exposed area of her body, and smirked at the fact that she tried to hide herself using only her arms. Her eyes brimming with warm tears, she allowed herself to finally speak.

"I'm going to scream."

Axel once more gave her a smug, eerie smile.

"Scream all you want. _No one_ will hear you."

Axel hissed, before he lunged at her and pushed her against the stained wall. Kairi felt the cobwebs tangle in her hair as the dust stung her eyes. She let out a few harsh coughs, but Axel silenced her by pressing his lips against hers, and now, she could not help but respond. A part of her seemed to be crying out. Telling her that she should give up everything now. After all, Sora never really did care for her. Neither did Riku. If she did not have love, she did not have feeling. And if there was no feeling, she could just let herself waste away.

The pyro's tongue slipped delicately into her mouth as she choked back another strangled sob. He cast away her arms that were crossed on her chest, and she made no effort to move them back. He broke the kiss, heaving a breath as he moved his destination elsewhere, drifting downward. Kairi's heart pounded in a steady, harsh rhythm as his lips settled somewhere she would rather have left untouched. Her skirt was roughly flung across the room.

Kairi felt a harsh shudder pass through her again as his fingers ignited her skin. The fire from his hands reached the chains around her wrists and ankles, and the iron melted away, a silvery pool on the ground. Kairi could just get up and run, but she didn't. Uneasily, she got up and walked towards the redhead, who backed away in a darkly teasing manner, the flames receding.

Kairi felt her hands, disobeying her mind, reaching for the zipper of Axel's coat, pulling it down and shoving the heavy black material off his shoulders, where it crumpled behind him. Running her freed hands down his bare chest, she felt a satisfied shudder run through him, ice against fire. She would not be controlled any longer. With astounding strength, she forced him down. He happily complied. Her lips danced a path downwards, then up once again, almost killing him with anticipation. His skin radiated the scent of charcoal, hypnotic, deep, alluring. The pyro snapped his fingers, causing a single flame to dance upon his fingertip. Bringing it closer to her skin, she cried out as she felt the fire bite her arm. He nipped her earlobe with his teeth, whispering softly.

"Play with fire."

He whispered seductively, blowing out the flame with a soft breath and lowering his mouth to her shoulder again. Slipping some of the flesh between his teeth, he bit down gently, enjoying her soft cries as her nails dug into his back. She was young, yes, but it didn't matter did it? She would have to go through it sometime, and it might as well be now. And he could tell that she was liking it. He felt a trickle of hot blood flow down his back, her nails piercing through skin. But pain was the strongest emotion nobodies could feel. He appreciated it. Nothing else was real. Except pain. Pain was heaven.

_Come, join the ones void of thought_

_Enjoy the reward violence has wrought._

Kairi gave a quiet moan as his fingertips set her body alight. The warmth was slowly enveloping her, turning her into a living inferno. She wanted more of this burning. More. So much more. She shuddered again as his hand fell from her collarbone to her bosom, her chest heaving as the fire spread. She held back another soft cry as the moonlight started to filter into the hut. The air around them grew considerably cold. She sought solace in his warmth. The heat he offered. It was so much more real.

"Do it, I can't--"

She was cut off as he placed a finger against her lips, shushing her with a lustful breath. Her hands fell to his trousers as she worked hurriedly to pull it off. The flames crackled around her. Finally, she wrapped her arms around him as he heaved each breath upon her milky shoulder. He slid into her roughly, colliding with her barrier before breaking it. The pain seared through her like a knife, and she let out a muffled scream against his shoulder, clinging desperately to him. As the sensation faded, he pushed her onto the ground, his eyes shut, sealing those cyan jewels underneath pale eyelids as he pressed a free hand against the ground, a line of fire igniting from his palm to the edge of the hut. The flames receded in time with her cries, driving him over the edge.

Finally, she gave way, collapsing onto the ground, her auburn locks matted against her sticky skin. He followed shortly after, falling heavily upon her. She stroked his back, placing a small kiss on his cheek. Axel smirked, a sign of his victory against her resistance. There was no more talk exchanged between them after the embrace of night claimed them both.

_Seek your solace in the arms of he_

_Who plays with flame; away from reality._

Kairi met Sora soon after she was released from the dungeon.

When Sora informed her of the pyro's demise, she could not hide the bittersweet tears from him.

Torture, it might have been. But instead of an irresponsible child, she could've been walking away with the master of fire.

Only the night held secrets. And that secret the night will forever hold.


End file.
